


and if i bleed you'll be the last to know

by lesbiannshit



Series: criminal minds oneshots [1]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Gen, Hurt Spencer Reid, Light Angst, Stabbing, but idk, but like literally, i think it could be called angst, spencer is a dumbass, who doesn't know how to ask for help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29298573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbiannshit/pseuds/lesbiannshit
Summary: Spencer knows that he was stabbed. I mean, how could he not? The thing is, the rest of the team doesn't. And he wants to keep it that way. They had a missing girl to find, and that was more important, right?(title from Cruel Summer by Taylor Swift)
Relationships: The BAU Team & Spencer Reid
Series: criminal minds oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151840
Comments: 2
Kudos: 95





	and if i bleed you'll be the last to know

Spencer was a doctor. He knew that logistically speaking, his wound wasn’t bad. He would live. He knew that it needed stitches. But the other half of his brain, what Morgan would call the ‘dumbass’ part, told him he was completely fine. And that was the side he chose to believe today.

There had been two unsubs. They’d expected that. They hadn’t expected that they were both going to be at the warehouse. And when Spencer went off on his own after they had located the first unsub, no one thought it was a bad idea. He had a gun, and there was no evidence anyone else was here. At least, not at first. 

Spencer realized something was off when he had left through the back door. Something was… Off. He’d only realized there was someone else there when they had stabbed him in the abdomen. It was only a light stab, and it hadn’t gone very deep. He’d shot the guy in the leg, causing him to drop to the ground. Spencer pulled the knife out after deciding it was okay, and he tossed it on the ground. He heard his team approaching from behind him, most likely because they’d heard the gunshots. 

Hotch came out first, his gun raised. After realizing Spencer was okay and the unsub was on the ground, he put his gun back in its holster.

“Reid, you okay?” Hotch asked, turning to the doctor.

Spencer nodded. “I got him before he could get me.”

Only then did he notice that the rest of the team was close behind, minus Emily. He assumed she was probably taking the other unsub to one of the police cruisers. 

“The other unsub?” Morgan asked, putting his gun back in its holster. 

“It appears so,” Hotch replied. “JJ, call an ambulance.”

“On it,” JJ replied, pulling her phone out and walking back into the warehouse.

“Reid, Morgan, search the place,” Hotch ordered. “I’ll stay here with him.”

Spencer nodded and put his gun back in the holster. He followed Morgan back into the warehouse. The stab wound hurt a lot, but he wasn’t going to complain. There was still a missing girl out there somewhere, and the team needed his help to find her.

“Journals,” Morgan said. “There’s a lot. We better get started.”

There was an unwritten agreement that Spencer was always tasked with reading through the journals. Sometimes another person helped, but they usually only read one before Spencer was done with most of them. Spencer picked up the first journal and started to read.

“Ambulance is ten minutes out,” JJ said. “What’s in the journals?”

“Accounts,” Spencer started. “Records. They recorded everything they did. Every result of each experiment, each fail… Each success.”

“It’s bad,” Morgan added, shaking his head. “It’s really bad.”

Rossi picked up one of the books and read the first page. He sighed and put the book back down.

“It’s enough to put them away,” He said. “And Morgan’s right. It’s really bad.”

JJ shuddered, trying not to think about what was in them. She turned away from the group and went out to talk to Hotch.

Spencer winced in pain as he set down the first journal. He took a deep breath before picking up the next one. He started to read each page, slightly slower than normal. He knew the team wouldn’t notice that. No offense to them, but they only knew he read fast. They didn’t know the exact speed he read each page. 

“How are the…” Emily trailed off, looking at Spencer’s stomach. “Spencer! You’re-- You’re bleeding!”

Spencer looked up. “Huh?”

Play dumb. That might be his only option right now. And he was  _ really  _ bad at it, everyone knew that. 

“Reid!” Morgan exclaimed. “Why didn’t you tell us you were hurt?”

“Uh,” He gulped. “Am-- Am I?”

“JJ, call another ambulance,” Hotch demanded. “Reid, were you stabbed?”

Spencer looked like a deer in headlights, and he knew it. He was  _ so  _ going to be yelled at.

“Uh, maybe?” Spencer replied. 

“Maybe?” Emily asked. “You're bleeding.”

“It’s a light stab wound,” He mumbled. “I was only lightly stabbed.”

“Lightly stabbed is still stabbed, kid,” Rossi said. “And you still need stitches.”

“I’m a doctor, and I say it’s fine,” Spencer turned his attention back to the book in front of him. “I haven’t-- I’m not losing that much blood and…” He blinked, trying to get rid of the sudden dizziness he was experiencing. “Oh.”

“Reid? Reid!” Morgan yelled, and it was the last thing Spencer heard before he faded out of consciousness.

\----

The first thing Spencer could hear was the heart monitor. It was to his right and it was beeping at around… He paused and counted for a few seconds. It was beeping at about 66 beats per minute. He tried to control his breathing so he still appeared asleep. It seemed to work, and he tried to focus on anything else he could hear. 

Hotch was in the hallway, he deduced after a few minutes. He could hear the man talking on the phone, presumably to another member of the team. Spencer couldn’t make out most of the words, but by his tone of voice, he seemed relieved. They must have found the missing girl. 

He stayed listening for a while, well, thirty-two minutes precisely. Hotch had since gotten off the phone and entered the room. Spencer could tell the man was to his left, but not right next to the bed. He must’ve been observing from afar. He heard the loud footsteps moments later and came to the conclusion the rest of the team had just arrived. 

Morgan was first to enter, followed by Emily, then Rossi, and finally JJ. He could tell by the sound of their footsteps. Morgan’s were loud, Emily’s were always hesitant, Rossi’s always reflected a more relaxed walk, and JJ’s were quiet. 

“He’s still asleep?” Morgan asked.

“He’s awake,” Emily replied. “Spencer, we know you’re awake.”

Spencer opened his eyes and glanced around before he sat up. Based on where everyone was now standing, he figured he had been right about how the team had entered the room. 

“You’re an idiot,” Morgan started. “You are  _ such  _ an idiot.”

“Actually, I have--”

“An IQ of 187, I know,” Morgan said, as if quoting something. “But you still manage to have you moments, kid.”

“What were you thinking?” Hotch asked. “Why did you think it was a good idea to not tell us?”

“There was still a missing girl. That takes priority,” Spencer replied.

“Not over your own health,” Emily mumbled.

“But--”

“Spence,” JJ sighed. “You can’t argue this. You shouldn’t put anything over your own health.”

He leaned back in his hospital and crossed his arms. “You guys found her, right?”

“She’s okay, Spencer,” Rossi replied. “They hadn’t started any experiments yet.”

Spencer nodded, feeling relieved. “When can I get out of here?”

“A few hours at most,” Morgan said. “You didn’t need very many stitches--”

“Told you.”

“--but you lost a decent amount of blood anyway,” Morgan finished, ignoring Spencer’s interruption. 

“And you’ll be out of the field for at least a week,” Hotch added. “And you’re required to write an injury report on what happened.”

Spencer groaned. Injury reports were the worst, and he liked filling out reports.

“Maybe don’t get injured next time,” Emily suggested. “Then you won’t have to do any reports.”

“Yeah, well maybe you should shut up,” Spencer grumbled.

“Play nice, children,” Rossi warned. 

Emily crossed her arms and stuck her tongue out at Spencer. He just glared at her.

JJ rolled her eyes at the exchange, a small smirk on her face. “How are you feeling, Spence?”

“Great, actually,” He said, turning away from Emily. “Doesn’t really hurt at all.”

Rossi raised his eyebrows. “Why do I feel like you’re lying?”

“Uh,” Spencer paused. “Hey, did anyone tell Garcia?”

Morgan looked at Emily. “Oh, shit.”

**Author's Note:**

> the end is a little eh, but whatever  
> this idea originally started out as an mcu fic, but I was like fuck it, spencer would do this.   
> this is my first published fic in this fandom so I apologize if anyone is a little ooc. I just got into the show about three weeks ago and I fell in love. I've watched the first twelve seasons. and I started rewatching already, so... I haven't watched the last few yet, but I will. And I've already heard spoilers so idc lol  
> anyway I hope y'all enjoyed this. have a good day and avoid corona!


End file.
